Puella Pony Prime - Princess
by ojamajomary
Summary: Oriko's threaten is back, don't know what fate on Sayaka... Madoka feels stressed on the timeline of "Prey" & "Rebellion". On the other hand, by a memory from Smokescreen, we can know more a life of 'princess', the only daughter of the last Prime... Madoka's destiny link to Madoca Pax, and she knows how to face on the more terrible future.
1. Chapter 1

Tatsuya cries loud after Madoka continues her story in tragic part. Their father Tomohisa comes out and blames the elder sister, "Madoka! What have you done to him!?"

"Dad, I just tell a story…"

"You are not the type of talking horror story, but why toady…" Tomohisa feels strange.

"Don't shout to sister, dad!" Tatsuya suddenly explain, "She just talked a sad tale about a kindness princess as ugly as an ugly duckling, and died at the end because of protecting her national… **I cried because her brave life, daddy. It's not Madoka's fault**."

Tomohisa's temper has clams down, while he wanna say sorry to his daughter... "That's okay, dad, I forgive you."

* * *

After this little mess, Madoka returns her bedroom, takes the locket that Optimus gave to her at past. She opens the locket… sort of melodies bring out into her ears.

After the melodies, the locket has connected to other place of universe, is Twilight Sparkle gets the call:

"Madoka, did Elita return to Earth yet?"

"Not yet, since she decides to find Optimus and left Equestria, and she gave the connector to you, you have asked me three times! You really are worrier that me!"

"No, Princess Luna is the most one. After she feeling gossip to Elita, she sometimes feel sorry to Elita, especially that they were heard the bad news of Autobots at the same time! After the bad news, some of Cybertronian were dissatisfied that Prime destroyed the Omega Lock, and their planet cannot be revive easily. Elita spent lots of time to advice, for clam their anger mood. While I see her tried face, I don't know how to help her; even now I am the newest princess…"

"Me too, I also feel helpless to her. She was connected to me, and cried… My heart has been tearing for the painful couple…"

* * *

After the connection with Twilight, now Madoka turns back to Kyoko's mobile:

"Homuhomu and Sis are feeling nice on their life in US, and they explain one of their classmates called Sierra is being the newest Puella Magi now!"

"Wow, I hope she won't be their competitors for the black cube…"

"No, she saved Homuhomu and Sis by the hands of Destron. She would be support us."

"Madoka, were your leg feeling better yet? That black girl is a terrify bastard! "

Madoka looks her left leg; it was just a big bruise on her knee.

Kyoko continue says, "I don't think she just to snatch your black cube, won't be…"

Although she remembers about the timeline past: the black magical girl's headmaster, Oriko, want to kill her because of her own old witch form would destroy the world, Madoka still clams Kyoko don't act rashly.

_(I have broken the witch curse already, but why the murder still wants to kill me? That means the future that Oriko knew would be...)_

* * *

Elsewhere in a hospital located in Spring Valley, Nevada:

A girl called Charlotte talking to a mini plane, "Jetfire, so Autobots are reality heroes in Nevada? I have found some of photos about some giant robot can transform into a cars or planes on internet, just like you."

"It must be them, I remember our Prime's last command is call his best team member go to Earth for the more Energon. I was being the pioneer to probe. However I don't remember is what reason, I was sunk to sleep after I arrived. Right, you said Puella Magi are fight for their own dream. So what is your dream?"

"My dream?" Charlotte points her bed with lots of medical equipment and said, "Certainly is my bad worm, that my mom called 'cancer', leaves my body immediately. Now it was really gone away! However my doctor said I have to stay more time on here…"

Jet Fire noticed of her painful illness, he started talk a story, "I was met a girl just being like you, she also had a dream, but a very great dream! She is a princess."

"Wow!" little girl's eyes are blinking with flash, "Does she married a handsome prince at last?"

"Sorry but the answer is no. She was died for her great dream: to save us, the Cybertronian that been hurt by the civil war."

"Oh my gosh. Why her story is so sad, just like the original Little Mermaid, not the Disney one?"


	2. Chapter 2

_After school, Madoca ran towards me, with her friends Holi and Clipper. However, she looked quite sad and anger._

_I asked, "How's your first school day, princess?"_

_And Madoca started losing her temper, "Mr. Jetfire, these boy are bad jerk! They laugh me about my ugly face, and made some of terrible nickname to me…"_

_Holi feels strange and said, "But Madoka is a kindness, honest girl, why Sideburn and Smokescreen were foolish that to bully her? Just her broken face?" What!? Even my nephew Smokescreen…_

_Clipper, "Although on the first time I was met Madoca, I've scared by her terrible big scar; however her goodness let my horror melt."_

"…_but Mr. Jetfire, I won't revenge. On that moment, we need to unite as one for our greatest enemy, Decepticons. I just hope they can stop the foolish action." After vented her temper, she claimed herself down at last._

_We said goodbye for her classmate, and I took her to the base home. Poor little princess! She always hopes Optimus can back as soon, even Elita can accompany with her._

_I asked, "Princess, I was being curious to know: what your terrible scar came from?"_

"…_Do you remember that day I was born?" she said, "When I just a Protoform and haven't hatched out yet, the Cons kidnapped me, and let my anxious parents left into a maze. Megatron wanted them to die in the full-of-weapons trap. However they were misstep, I have incubated! By my sudden-born, I cried loud certainly, and let my parents could find the exit. __**To let me shut up, Shockwave took a burner to burn my face! …**__ Even I've been rescued; Ratchet still cannot remove my scar easily…"_

"_My father said, __**don't let my ugly face-even with my thick eyebrows- be covered my kindness, brave, gentle and more good character from myself. **__Like you, after you found out you've been deceived by Starscream and decided to leave Decepticons, not so much people believe you. Only father and mother believed and let you been my teacher, right?"_

_After her own story, she smiles to me. That is the sweetest smile, even in the horror face._

* * *

(Talking that, I found some of signal from Autobots, is a someone is arriving. Is Ultra Magnus?)

("So, will you help him?"Charlotte asked.)

("Temporary no, as all Autobots were thinking I was died. If I appears suddenly… So we can help them secretly.")

("But… I just want to fight for my dream that means demons only. I don't wanna join to your war." That's right. She is only 5 years old.)

* * *

"!" Madoka awakes from the medium dream, again. "Charlotte is an American!? Why she was in Japan and ate Mami at past?"

On the road to school, Madoka just only sees Kyoko, without Sayaka. She has started the cold war between her and Hitomi…

Madoka, "Any news on Sayaka?"

Kyoko, "No. Such a fool! Just for her love triangle problem, she hasn't come to school, losing temper easily, even…"

_(Even better that killed two person that thinks negative ways on woman, and turns into a witch…)_

Suddenly, QB pops out and says, "Remember Kirika, the black magical girl attacked you? She has given a gauntlet to you. Meet her after school, 4:30pm, Jusco Plaza 11/F the terrace."

Kyoko, "She won't wanna kill you!? Be careful, shall I follow to you?"

QB, "Ah, she said can bring one magical girl, but just watch and don't allow fighting for Madoka."

Madoka, "I'll handle for her, Kyoko."


	3. Chapter 3

They arrive to the department store, and up the stare with fireproof function. A strange fighting sound comes into the upstairs! Madoka and Kyoko dash their pace, to see what was happened.

The sword fights sound, mix with two girl's cat fight:

"You betrayed me, Hitomi!"

"You just be self-abased and don't catch the chance only! Why you vent your anger to me?"

"I love him FIRST! I always visit him and worry his arms! I cried that he wouldn't play violin anymore! What have you do for him!? You cross bxxxx!"

"Don't talk nonsense! I haven't done that stuff."

"And what had you use to let you fallen you? Your money!?"

…

It's Sayaka! She is fighting to Hitomi—for some reason that now she is Puella Magi too, the reason is just for the boy that they love too.

"ENOUGH!" A loud, deep, majesty yell comes from a tiny pink-hair girl (although she is the shortest of all girls are right here), let all the girls are shock and stop their action…

Sayaka don't know how to explain, "Well, Madoka, I…"

"DON'T YOU ARE SHAME FIGHTING FIECE JUST FOR A TRIANGLE LOVE, DO YOU!?"

* * *

Oriko and Kirika are on the other side of the door; they put their ears on the door and listen… "It's Madoka's voice! Did she starting her legion solicitation…?" Kirika asks.

Oriko, "We have to wait to listen what does she saying for carefully, to make sure what will her master plan: to call most of Puellae Magi fighting for herself. I also found that this battle lets some of girls dead…"

Kirika, "But what do them fighting to? Can you see what do the enemies are look like?"

Oriko, "That looks like the mystery giant robot that I see in internet. Not just in one picture only! And the different is…"

* * *

Madoka keep continue to be the mediator, "I hope two of you to face carefully on your problem. Sayaka, why you like Kyosuke? And you, Hitomi, what is your wish? Is it about Kyosuke?"

Although they are wonder and feeling unreasonable on Madoka's question, they cannot argue to her, since they also don't know how to answer.

Here is some of arguing moment…

Sayaka, "BUT I VISIT HIM EVERYDAY!"

…

Madoka, "I know your mind to be lost that you haven't gets his love, _but don't forget Kyosuke also has his own right to choose a person that he love_."

…

Sayaka, "Not just ME to visit him when he is in hospital!? So that I… Is it I thinking too wishful?"

…

Hitomi, "I want to let my life more fulfilling, as I was born into a rich family, and looks like all of problems can solve by the money… So I decide to make this wish, and I starting my romance life! However I've been trapped into this dilemma between my good friends and my boyfriend… **I don't want to be your emery**, Sayaka. It's true."

* * *

Kirika, "Looks like Madoka is not an ambitious person."

Oriko, "But why she will use us for her war? And we have to found out the answer…" And she using magic, bring all of Puellae into the rooftop!

Oriko saya to Madoka, "So, Kaname Madoka, we can face to face at last!"

"Who are you?" Madoka asks calm and concise.

"Mikuni Oriko, to judge your incite us to fight and let most of Puella Magi dead, in future!" And her spheres pops out, towards to Madoka's sight…


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in the dark, unknown cave in Nevada, USA…

Smokescreen still being the guardian angel of Optimus, he says, "Prime, eh… I have a secret, do you want to hear?"

"…hum…?"

"Well, I haven't tell to you even you are my idol. Cause this secret is about my old classmate. You know, I was being the classmate of your… eh, little princess."

"Ma-do-ca…" Optimus won't mind someone talking about his deceased daughter anymore.

"Oh, okay." Smokescreen continues, "Still I feel shame to recon, but… I was teased Madoca to an '_ugly scrap_'! However after a long time, I found out she was a nice girl. Until that day…"

* * *

_On the rest time, there was no teacher on our classroom. Suddenly the Decepticons came into our school and slaughtered sparklings!_

_Madoca heard the cried voice, and call us inside to the wide locker, and lock it up._

"_But how about you, ugly scrap?" I asked her worried._

"_Don't worry me. Their final target is me! Take that badge," she gave me a contact badge and said, "Push the button, and Elite Guard will come to save all of you."_

"_Why the Cons have to catch you? How special of you? Just like my idol hero, Optimus Prime?" While I asked her, a Vehicon dash onto her! Madoca transformed into a formula-1, and bump to him._

_Her last words, is my answer, "Hope you won't tell to everyone, Smokescreen. The Prime who you admit, he's my dad!"_

_And she dash to the Cons, and let them found her and keep us safe…_

* * *

"Ugh!" Madoka, be bumped onto the floor and gets some bleeds. However before she be bumped, all of the spheres has broken by her arrows.

Kirika points Madoka with her sickle, and cut Madoka's face to bleed… with a tiny scar. "Why you don't confess your conspiracy?" Oriko asks, with Sayaka's yells "Lets Madoka go, basterd!"

"… What do you see, Oriko? What will I do?" However Madoka just asks the white Magical Girl.

"Why I have to tell you?"

"At least it mustn't that I turning into an evil monster to destroy the Earth, right?"

All on here are feeling surprised, and Hitomi thinks that's too ridiculous!

Shocked Oriko says with little frighted, "Er… you are not evil like that… I just wonder… why you will use us to fight for your battle…"

"What battle?" Madoka continue asks, "What the emery looks like? Is the giant robots with a purple logo and red eye?"

"… How do you know?"

"My Team Puella had fight to them on six mounts ago, and we met the heroes that are the original solders to destroy the evil force robot with purple logo - or called, Decepticons."

"Madoka!" Kyoko yells, "Did you really need to talk the background of the variant demons of those mean nitwits!?"

Kirika refutes angrily. "We just make sure what does the pink hair girl says a truth or lies! Or the battle would let a lot of Puella Magi dead!"

Knowed the truth that why Kirika attacks herself, Madoka uses her two fingers to push her Soul Gem on her neck. "Here is the heroic Autobot leader that we met and fight together, has recorded this message to me for the moment like that." Her breaths and she speaks with a deep, rigorous, and little bit sexy male voice, "**I, am OPTIMUS PRIME. My team is Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots. And we are here, to protect your planet from the Decepticons.**"

"And me too!" Kyoko also pushes her Soul Gem on her neck, and speak with a male voice too, "**Japer, Nevada, USA had been destroyed by Decepticons in a weeks ago, and our base has destroy too. We have force to dispersion to avoid the kill from the Cons, and our leader Optimus Prime is disappears. I am Bulkhead, members of Team Prime, now call the other Autobots for help, if you get this message, please come to Nevada, USA, Earth in Solar System. We need your support.**"

Oriko tells to Kiriko, "I noticed the news on Japer too on CNN network too. She is not lying…"

* * *

Suddenly, a huge loud comes from supermarket part from the department store, and all of Soul Gems are feels the demons are here!

They dash to the supermarket. Not just the Destrons! And… other Giant robotic monster also right here, with the yellow eyes and a strange orange logo.

Hitomi, "Now they are NOT Decepticons, and what are they?"

Sayaka, "Mami that goes to USA has told us, that's the subgroup of the Cons: The Predacons!"


	5. Chapter 5

Darknount, NV, USA

Shockwave, "So, Knock Out, you call Predaking to kidnap two girls alive that live in Amber, is it useful for Megatron's empire?"

Knock Out, "Don't underestimate them, before you come to Earth, Nightbird came to us and made a new powerful but dangerous Energon for us: Grief Energon. And the one of raw material is comes from the stuff that these Puella Magi. They team up with Autobots, and their lethality for us a uncountable… They are also pretty! A teenage girl fatale…"

Shockwave, "Starscream has ordered Vehicons, the rest of the Insecticon, and make some of new Destrons from human mind, to attack one of city has most of Puella Magi in the world: Mitakihara Town. You also don't believe his competence, too?" ask about the Commander, Shockwave is contacted.

Suddenly, the dragon is back, with two Puella Magi: the Black-hair one, and Red-hair one.  
Sierra, "Let me go! Let me go! I won't tell you where's Jack or their friends either!"  
Homura, "You wanna know what? Now we also no more connect with Autobot."

Knock Out says to Puellae, also orders Shockwave's next action, with his dangerous charming smile, "To know your deepest weakness…"

* * *

Kyubey, still being bystander, no more feeling but stands on the top of the fortress, says, "Looks like Sierra's wish will unmasked…"

Megatron flies onto top and noticed that little whit demon, "You won't help that girl escape, will you?"  
"No, that's their problem. I just gave them power only."  
"And why you come here?"  
"Just memorize my past, before our all of Incubator's mission. We were watching two slaves in full metal, fighting on the fighting plaza. And, we just sit next to our master, the Quintessons…"  
Leader of Decepticon, feels curious on Kyubey's answer.

* * *

Smockscreen continues his past with Madoca, to let Optimus keeps awake:  
_We wait, and wait, no more news on her. Even we've saved by Autobots and went to the shelter; we still felt there would be have a great "rainstorm" around us._

_Won't her… No! I said to myself._

_On that moment, Ironhide came with my uncle Jetfire, he said, "Now Optimus Prime started to find her, with Elita One. So you can don't to be more worry."_

_Clipper asked, "Why Prime being too serious to Madoca? She just is our classmate…"_

_Ironhide felt strange, "Hum? Why you ask that silly…" he haven't asked finish yet, Jetifre called him stop and explain, Madoca had ordered him don't tell her true identity to everyone.  
_ _After some of discussion, Jetfire told us the truth at last: Madoca hasn't lied. She is really daughter of Prime!_

_Everyone right here are surprised, especially Side Burn, he was afraid that Optimus would punished him as we were teased to Madoca's ugly face!_

_Later, Optimus backed. However… he looked very sad, I know something terrible wrong will happened. After he told us the tragic bad news… We burst a loud cry._

_I regret… why I was so stupid? Just noticed what a people looks and haven't noticed their beautiful spark?__  
_

* * *

Madoka's home, Mitakihara Town

Tausyua looks worried to watches the news, even their parents on here watching the terrorism attack on Jusco – at live.

Junko checks the ringtone record, "Her latest call is from Jusco."  
Tatsuya, "Mama, did Madoka getting hurt on here?"  
Junko, "I hope she will be okay…" she hugs to her little son, and Tomohisa joins them too.

On the other hand, Madoka is really gets hurt- a punch on her belly!


	6. Chapter 6

"Dawn it! How can we knock all them down? Those just like a whole army's attack!" Oriko feels stressful for those very mess scene, and Madoka, she cannot stands anymore, which was a second time that someone hurt her belly, first punch by Kirika, now, is a stinger by Ripclaw! The poison gives her a huge pain, just like… a woman giving birth.

"She is been poised!" Sayaka yells to everyone, but who can notice on that moment? Everyone is very busy on the emery on their sight: half peoples on the department store were turns into demon, with some of Destron, and a Predacon! Luckily over 50% demons were very fragile, easy to kill, and the other awaken peoples… don't worry them, they're escaped, stay at safer area of the barrier already.

However some of children and teens are surprised on the Puella Magi, they are certainly not to be crazy that coming out to watch them! But… taking their own mobile to take photos or videos and upload into their internet for their own space: facebook, twitter, tumblr, flickr, blogger, YouTube, NicoNico…

Searching the latest news on Jusco, Tomohisa sees his elder daughter at last: he saw Madoka, with a pinky, full of ribbons ballet dress, and holding her rose bow to shoot the eye of the sky-blue monster with large stinger.

"She looks painful…" Junko worries.

She larches, with full of light arrows, and gotcha! Ripclaw has being mad, dashes and bump on other Destrons, its stinger is "helps" Puellae to kill all of them!

* * *

Madoka's plan is success; the department store is return to normal at last. However, she has fainted. Sayaka and Kyoko are leaning Madoka, Hitomi, Oriko and Kirika are following their step to leave.

"So Madoka is innocent, we are wronged to her and try to kill her; however she still saved us…" Oriko feels shame on her action at an hour before. Not to wrong to her again, Oriko decides to check the future that she was seen before.

Same emery, same most of Puellae died… and wait, those are Puellae are join this battle voluntary!

"Don't worry, daddy. If I died, that is my glory."

"I just want to protect my world."

"…this is my only will."

"I love you."

And this time, she can hear Madoka's order more clearly:

"I won't allowed you occupant our plant." She is talking to a giant silver robot, with the purple logo… or call "Decepticon" logo is better.

"You just share the name of that girl, why you are so serious of the fate of Optimus Prime and his team? Even three children in US are not entering the battlefield like you…"

"Listen, Megatron, your greed will be over, soon." Her speech is majesty, clam, "I'm going to solve the by-products… OF MY WISH ABOUT DESTROY THE WITCH CURSE!"

And, she dash on Megatron, ready to shoot her arrow…

* * *

"MADOKA!" A couple with their child dash into Jusco that just re-opened, and find Kyoko at last. They focus on felt Madoka.

"Sister! Sister! Are you OK?" Tatsuya yells worry.

Sayaka, "Mr. Kaname!? Why you…"

Junko, "No more explain. Take her to hospital first!"

* * *

Springfield, Nevada

Charlotte using her laptop watching news on Japan's department store crisis in Mitakihara City, and the terrorism attack on Jasper, Nevada.

"… Maybe I must not keep my safety quo; I have to handle some of responsibility of my Puella Magi identity. Right, Jetfire?"

Jetfire changes himself into a jet, and answers, "if you decide, just do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Tatsuya, now sits next to the white bed in the hospital, continue reads the story that Madoka wrote for him.

"They know, they will very hard to meet each other, as they have to spend almost all of time to stop the evil force, and protect the people that still alive. That just a thin bitter on them, the heaviest bitter still is on that day, the funeral ceremony on their only daughter, Princess Pax. They found two boys felt shame on that moment, as being Pax's classmate; they were naive that they were usually made fun of her ugly face. However Pax still saved them in the very danger attack… They have no more chance to apologize to her…

On the next step, Orion still at the forefront on the battle with his team, and Ariel have to protect the army-less people, to stay alive on other country, luckily they found a nice place, to let them...Madoka, please wake up! I still want to read their story! I want to know what will happen on Orion and Ariel's fate…" Says Tatsuya, and he is bursting into tears.

Junko and Tomohisa, sit other side of this sickroom, and listen to Sayaka and Hitomi's word, even the case of "Magical Girl" looks as strange as like anime, not reality… But look at Oriko and Kirika's regretted face, they don't think that was a silly joke, and more that meet the eyes…

* * *

Elsewhere in US, FBI star searching in the empty, discard base made in iron sheet. Full of bodies with nasty smell, those were died in many mouths before…

Few hours later, FBLs are clear all the bodies, and found out their own identity. Most of them is from US army, except two Japanese, and they are just like a the married couple…

Agent Fowler listen the report from others, "Can you found who is Bishop in all of this body?"

"No, sir. But after post-mortem, they were had been killed by a non-human weapon."

"Any more discovery?"

"We found the Japanese's name at last, certainly is a couple."

"What is their surname?"

When the FBI answers that question, Fowler is being shocked and surprised. How could be! Their daughter now is lived with Mrs. Darby…

After that, June calls him, the Autobots now is being together once again, and they call them to join with us…

* * *

Meanwhile, Homura and Sierra are fainted, in a deep sleep.

Knockout, "So, ready for the human-to-robotic system?" and Soundwaye nods head and on the system in the different 'table for these two 'tiny' hostage.

And the cortical psychic patch inserted from each table, two Puellae yells, and fainted again!...

Later, a first sentence be shown on the computer, this is from Sierra's brain, Shockwave doesn't know what does these odd runes means, but Knock Out can "translate" it, after he pour some Grief Energon on the monitor….

"_Firefly, witch of Illegitimate child. Born form self-abased…"_

Shockwave, "But, what does it mean about 'witch'?"

Knock Out, "Well, that's was… a very, very grief moment that brings…" he's tone turn down and serious, "yourself into a deep, deep valley of your mood, like cannot be escape… That's why I made these Destrons to let Puellae tried, just let Vehicons and Insecticons drinks that Energon, but that is limited, and has no more left…"

* * *

Fowler drives his plane with June, and takes a little talk.

"Eh, June, would you let Jack live with Homura and Mami? Certainly is each room for each someone's gender."

"Why you asking this silly question? On that moment, not just my son and two Puellae, Miko and Raf will live together as we cannot connect their parents… Are you okay? You look anxious."

"June, do you remember MECH?"

"I still cannot forget or forgive that terrorist, however is them let me join the world of Transformers… Are you** really** fine?"

June cannot ask more since they are arrived onto the sight of Ultra Magnus!


End file.
